


Powerful Little Demon

by Varewulf



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff, Slightly Lewd, Yohane - Freeform, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: With her birthday really close, Yohane decides to perform a ritual to hopefully avoid any misfortune happening on the big day.Mari shows up, saying she wants to help, which might be more than Yohane is able to handle.





	Powerful Little Demon

**Author's Note:**

> It's the birthday of Tsushima Yoshiko, aka Yohane, and as such I have prepared a fic in her honour. This started as a very simple idea, but turned into something longer than I expected. I pondered for a long time which pairing to go with. I could have gone for one of the big ships, like YohaRiko, YohaMaru, or YouHane. Perhaps following up on the thing I did last year. Or maybe going back to my roots with YohaRuby. But in the end I went for a rarepair I haven't tried before, because it seemed like it could be fun. I was debating for a while whether or not to add that little epilogue, but in the end I decided to keep it. Yohane will have more teasing from Mari to deal with in her future. Wish her luck.

With her birthday fast approaching, the great fallen angel Yohane was making preparations.

Normally she paid no notice to mortal concerns like birthdays. And that was definitely not because she had never had friends before. It was simply that such trivial matters were beneath the glory of a fallen angel. But since the rest of Aqours clearly wanted a chance to celebrate her greatness, who was she to deny them such a boon? She was honestly doing them a favour, and she was absolutely not really excited about having a birthday party full of friends.

However, that left the issue of her curse. Misfortune followed her wherever she went, as part of her punishment for being cast down from heaven. If that ruined her birthday in any way this year, it would be very upsetting. So a ritual to appease the whims of fate had to be carried out.

Doing this at home was unfortunately out of the question. Her mother didn't allow her to burn that many candles in her room any longer. But with the school's student numbers slowly dropping over the past years, it had led to some classrooms no longer being in use, as there just wasn't enough people to fill that many classes. With the desks and chairs cleared away, that left a nice, big open space for Yohane to do with as she wished.

An abandoned classroom filled with loneliness and regret was surely the perfect location for a dark ritual to take place. For once something seemed to be going in her favour.

The handy mystical circle on a cloth she had bought online was laid out. Drawing with chalk on the floor was a bit much to clean up afterwards, and she had been assured that this cloth had magical properties that more than compensated for any lack of chalk power. The candles were placed, and ready to be lit. Her most powerful dark dress was being worn: the pitch black one with white trim, and lots of laces. The ebon halo was firmly in place. She had even donned her favourite dark violet cloak of the night. It sparkled with the energy of the stars trapped within. She was as ready as she could be.

She hadn't even needed to sneak around to do this. She had requested and gotten permission from-

"SHINY!" A loud cry sounded out as someone slammed open the door to the room.

Yohane nearly fell over as she spun around to look at the intruder. "M-Mari?!"

Ohara Mari, the chairman of Uranohoshi Girls' High School. An excitable, but thoughtful girl, and a natural choice to ask for permission to use any part of the school grounds for extracurricular activities. Also, she was more likely to say yes than Dia. Yet now she was here, and had nearly made Yohane jump out of her skin. Had she changed her mind? Yohane had even remembered to bring little cups to put the candles on, so the tallow wouldn't run everywhere. Surely she hadn't violated the agreement in any way.

Then she noticed what Mari was wearing. A wonderful dark dress that started black up at the chest, and gradually gave way to dark shades of blue and purple as it went down, becoming more frilly in the process. Yohane hated to admit it, but it was nicer-looking than anything she herself owned. The skirt stopped short enough to not obscure much of the elegant black stockings going all the way up the thighs. There were also little wings on Mari's back, and horns on her head.

"Indeed, 'tis I, your most devoted little demon Mari!" Mari announced as she came into the room.

"W-what?" Yohane wasn't sure if she had heard that right.

Mari giggled, and closed the door behind her before striding closer. "As your most faithful servant, I realised I should come help with your ritual," Mari said in a chirpy tone.

"I... er..." Then Yohane realised what was going on. "S-stop making fun of me!" she said, and huffed.

"Oh no, it's no joke," Mari insisted. "I'm your little demon, aren't I?"

 _There's nothing little about you_ , was the thought that entered Yohane's head as Mari came quite close. Mari was taller, and more developed than Yohane in almost every way. A rather inescapable fact considering how she was currently dressed, and their close proximity. Yohane was doing her best to not stare.

"Or don't you want me anymore? Have you cast me out?" Mari asked, and sniffed for dramatic effect.

"Uh, no, o-of course not!" Yohane blurted out, and did the hand pose she had practised so much to look cool. "I am grateful for you coming to my aid, little demon." She was feeling a little more in control now. If Mari wanted to help, then that was... good. And maybe a little suspicious.

Mari grinned wide, setting off little alarm bells in Yohane's head. "Excellent! Well then, mistress. How can I help?"

That was a good question. Everything was set up, all Yohane had left to do was light the candles, and do the ritual. She had always done them alone, and wasn't sure how another person would fit into things at all. "Er..."

Mari leaned in. "I will do anything. You. Want," she purred, and every emphasis she put on her words made Yohane's heart beat a little harder.

 _Anything?_ Yohane wasn't sure what Mari was after, but she couldn't stop the torrent of thoughts that flooded her mind. Mari's tone of voice brought all sorts of indecent things to mind. Desperate to do something, she thrust forth the lighter she had brought along. "Y-you can light the candles while I get ready!" she said in a shaky, high-pitched voice.

Mari giggled happily, and ran her fingers along Yohane's hand before taking the lighter. "As you wish, o great Yohane."

Hearing Mari use her name gave Yohane a momentary thrill, but she quickly caught herself, and turned away. She felt like she was burning up. "Eesh, stop teasing me!"

"Teasing? But I'm only being helpful," Mari said while lighting the candles one by one.

The scent of the burning candles started filling the room. Yohane had come up with the brilliant idea of using scented candles herself. If the candles could double as incense, that surely had to improve the odds of success.

Yohane had everything written out as usual. It was important to make sure you didn't say the wrong thing in something like this. But having someone else in the room was a bit nerve-racking. Still, Mari didn't interrupt, and Yohane gradually got into a good flow. This was her chance to display how cool she could be. So despite a few stumbles at the start, by the end she felt like she had nailed it. That was all she could do. Fortune favours those who favour themselves. Or something like that.

Mari gave her applause. "Wonderful! As expected of a fallen angel!" she said cheerfully.

"T-thanks... I mean, naturally! What else would you expect?" Yohane puffed her chest out with pride.

"Now... is there aaaaaaanything else I can help with?" Mari asked in a silky voice as she stepped closer again.

"Um..."

"Anything at all you would ask of me?" The grin on Mari's face was very mischievous.

While Mari kept saying 'anything', Yohane couldn't help feeling like she was being made fun of. Well, two could play that game. She was going to call Mari's bluff. Make a demand so outrageous that even her bold senpai would be shocked.

Yohane steeled herself. "Well then, let me touch your boobs," she said in a confident tone. There was no way Mari would agree to that, and then Yohane could feel satisfied that she had outsmarted this fox.

"Okay," Mari said.

Yohane blinked rapidly. "H-huh?" Surely she must have misheard that.

"Would you like me to pull my dress down so you can feel them directly? Or is it enough to feel them through the fabric?" Mari asked nonchalantly, as if she was simply asking what Yohane's favourite colour was.

"Y-you're kidding..." Yohane said dumbfounded. That was the only thing that made sense to her.

"No no, I wouldn't kid about something like this," Mari said playfully. "But maybe you were...?" She smiled cleverly.

Yohane swallowed hard. "O-of course not! I'm gonna do it!" This was probably still a bluff. If she reached forward, Mari would definitely stop her. But... what if she didn't?

Mari leaned forward, and placed her fingers on the upper edge of her dress, above the bust. "So, should I...?" It really looked like she would pull it down.

"N-no, that's not necessary!" Yohane said quickly. She was already in way over her head, and didn't need things to be made even worse. Mari looked so enticing, and Yohane wasn't sure how she was doing it. "Here I go..." Very nervously she reached one hand forward. Any moment now, she expected Mari to stop her. Any moment now. Her hand was nearly there. Any moment. She closed her eyes, and a moment later felt her hand come into contact with something soft.

"Oh!" A slight gasp escaped Mari, but she didn't pull away, nor grab Yohane's hand, or push her away.

Yohane opened her eyes again, and saw her hand was on Mari's chest. _I'm not this lucky_ , was the first thing that popped into her head. Experimentally she pushed a little harder, and tried to grasp it. It was so soft, it was incredible.

"Oohh... you can use the other one too," Mari said encouragingly.

Lost in the moment, and unable to help herself, Yohane did just that. Reaching out with her other hand, and touching the other half of Mari's bosom. This was amazing.

"Good girl," Mari purred. "You're very good with your hands... you must have done this before."

That startled Yohane out of her near-hypnotised state. "H-huh? No, I..."

"Who's the lucky girl?" Mari teased, and winked.

"No, I have never..." Yohane could feel how warm she was getting from blushing.

"Oh, am I really your first?"

Yohane nodded bashfully. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Lucky me, then," Mari chirped happily. "But before we go any further, we should probably blow out the candles."

"Further?" Yohane was bewildered.

"Yeah, if you're going to have your way with me, it wouldn't be wise to leave them burning. Basic safety," Mari said in a 'that should be obvious' kind of tone.

"Have my way...?" Yohane was so confused she was barely aware her hands were still firmly on Mari's breasts.

Mari's eyes twinkled, and she leaned in close enough to whisper in Yohane's ear. "You want to have sex with me, don't you?"

A tingle went down Yohane's spine at feeling Mari's hot breath, and she stumbled a few steps backwards. "W-w-what?" She looked wide-eyed at Mari, but there was no sign that she was joking. If anything, she looked eager. "No, I... it's..."

Seeing Yohane's expression, Mari softened, and relaxed her stance. "Ah, maybe I was pushing things a bit far... I'm sorry. I got caught up in the moment, I guess..." She sounded genuine, which made Yohane feel it was okay to relax a bit as well. "No need to rush things," Mari assured her.

"Uh..." Yohane was still having a hard time processing all this. What was happening?

"I can wait until you're ready," Mari said, and skipped closer to give Yohane a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm your most devoted little demon, after all. Your wish is my command." Her tone was very playful. "See you later, Yohane~" she said, and left the room.

Yohane raised her hand over where her cheek had been kissed. "Seriously, what is happening..." she mumbled. It was like a dream.

* * *

Mari waited until she was sure no one else was nearby, then let out a deep sigh. She felt a little disappointed, but more so ashamed. After what she had done, she should have stayed, and helped with the clean-up, but she had just needed to get out of there. She had definitely gone too far, and only barely managed to keep up the act at the end there.

Her big worry now was whether Yohane would hate her for it. She hadn't really been honest, or made her feelings clear, she had just played around instead. Who knew how Yohane had interpreted that.

This had been her big chance too. The perfect opportunity to get close to her adorable kouhai. And while they had certainly gotten close, she couldn't help but feel like she had blown it. But maybe all was not lost. She could try again. Yeah, this could still work out.

Anyway, now she needed to change out of this outfit before Dia saw it.


End file.
